Seven Year Separation
by Milieva
Summary: The path to Cephiro closed and Umi has been stuck on Earth, away from the one she loves, for seven years. What will happen once she is reunited with her friends and her beloved? Keeping for date purposes. Being revamped as Try to Wish
1. Godzilla eats Tokyo Tower

I might get my car back tomorrow!!!!! It's been in the shop for over a week, and I have been riding to school with one of my friends, who doesn't have air conditioning in her car. ACK!!!!   
  
My friend, Saki, thinks this fic is kinda depressing, but it is just getting started.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Godzilla Eats Tokyo Tower (Don't ask.)  
  
  
  
*{}* : Flashback  
'' : Thought  
"" : Speech (DUH!)  
  
  
  
*{Umi rested her hands on the railing and looked out over the city. It was hard to believe she couldn't get back. This had never happened before. She had always been able to get to Cephiro, even by herself. This short trip to her parents, was now taking more time than she wanted. Maybe there was just some interference and she could return tomorrow, but the next day was still the same. It was as if a door had been slammed in her face, cutting her off from Cephiro and Clef, whom she had been married to for only two short months. Not being able to get back to Cephiro may not have been so bad if he could have come with her, but he had a lot of things to do, and now she may never see him again.}*  
  
"Mommy?" A little voice woke Umi from her deep sleep. "Mommy, are you up?"  
  
Umi rolled over and looked at her six year old boy. "What's wrong, sweetie?"  
  
"I had a bad dream."  
  
"Climb on up." She sat up and pulled him into the bed with her. "What was your dream about?"  
  
"A big monster ate Tokyo Tower."  
  
"I really don't think a monster would eat Tokyo Tower. It wouldn't taste good and it might get stuck in its teeth." Umi ran her fingers down his sides, making him laugh. She glanced over at the clock next to her bed. "Since it's nearly six and we are both up, how about we run over to Tokyo Tower on the way to Grandma and Grandpa's house? While we're there we can get some Hiyoko Manjuu* as a treat."  
  
(* Hiyoko Manjuu is a sweet little cake in the shape of a chick with a sweet bean filling)  
  
"Yea!!!" Tatsuki jumped off the bed and ran toward his room. When Umi followed him in, she found him pulling on an outfit that, amazingly enough, matched. She picked up his backpack and stared packing a change of clothes and pajamas, for Tatsuki to stay over at his Grandparents house. After she was finished, Umi sat him down in front of the TV with a bowl of fruit loops, and went to take a shower.  
  
Shortly after Umi left the room, the phone rang. Tatsuki sprang to his feet and rushed over to answer it. "Hello?...Mommy! Gramma's on the phone!"  
  
"I'll be right there." Umi wrapped a towel around her hair and threw on her bathrobe. She ruffled his lavender hair and sent him back to the TV as she took the phone from him. "Hello?"  
  
"Umi, your father and I have something come up so we won't be able to have Tatsuki over tonight."  
  
"Alright, I'll tell him. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No nothing's wrong. I hope this doesn't mess up any plans you may have had."  
  
"No, of course not. He'll just be a little disappointed because he was really looking forward coming over. What do you let him do, over there? Eat candy and stay up all night?"  
  
"If I told you, he wouldn't be able to come over any more."  
  
"Well, I hope I don't sound rude but I have to go get dressed. It was nice talking to you. Ja ne." Umi hung up the phone and turned her attention to Tatsuki. "Grandma says that you won't be able to come over tonight. She and Grandpa have some thing to do."  
  
"What are they doing?" Tatsuki looked up at her with his deep blue eyes.  
  
"I don't know. Grandma never told me."  
  
"Oh... Are we still going to Tokyo Tower?"  
  
"Of course we are, but Mommy has to get dressed first."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here we are." Umi and Tatsuki stepped off the bus and headed toward Tokyo tower. "See. I told you it was still here."  
  
"Can we still get some Hiyoko Manjuu?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yea!!!" He grabbed Umi's hand and ran toward the tower. "Hurry up!!!"  
  
"Tatsuki, we should slow down so we don't run anyone over."  
  
  
  
Once they were up in the viewing platform, Umi paused for a second and looked out over the city. This was her first time back here since she had given up on returning last year.  
  
"Mommy, are you okay?" The thoughtful expression on his face reminded her so much of his father.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled gently at him. 'But I wish you could see Cephiro.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Short chapter I know. Later chapters may be longer, but it's a good start. So, what do all of you think? Review! 


	2. Um...boogady boogady boo!

FINE!!!!!!! I'LL POST SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Mitsuko stomps out followed closely by a large white tiger whose fur ruffled and is growling. She pulls out a few sheets of paper and tacks them to the wall.* THERE HAPPY NOW????????!!!!!!!!! *She stomps back off to her room.*  
  
  
  
  
*{}*: flashback  
' ': thought  
"": speech (DUH!)  
  
  
Chapter two: Um....boogady boogady boo!  
  
  
  
  
  
Clef sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the blue, cut-crystal bottle in his hand. Umi's favorite perfume was the only thing of hers left to put in the trunk on the floor of his closet. He had started removing her things from around the room a few months before because each time he saw something that reminded him of her it was like a sword was thrust through his heart. Clef gazed into the swirling liquid held by the crystal bottle.  
  
  
*{ "I wish you could come too." Umi looked up at him from the bag she was packing for a visit to see her parents.  
  
"You know how these things are."  
  
"Yeah, I do, but I'll still miss you."  
  
Clef wrapped his arms around her from behind, and laid his head on hers. "I'll miss you as well. Please hurry back." Reluctantly he let go of her then helped her finish packing her small bag.  
  
Umi turned around and lightly brushed her lips against his. "I'm sure you can live two days without me."  
  
Pulling her back into his arms, Clef returned her kiss. "But that will be three nights I'll have to sleep alone."  
  
"I'm sure you'll survive." }*  
  
  
'Why couldn't I have just ignored my duties? Ferio does that often enough. If I had left my responsibilities, I could still be with Umi.' As he opened his hand, blue shards fell from his palm and crimson drops mixed with the strong, Jasmine scented stain that was spreading across the blanket he was sitting on. 'It's all my fault that I can't be with her any more. Why did I let her go alone?' Slowly he stood up and left the room. Clef felt a slight pang of jealousy as he stepped over a few toys that lay in his path. He shook his head to get rid of the feeling. 'They're my friends. I shouldn't be upset that they were blessed with children even though Umi and I never had a chance to have any. Sadly he opened the door and that led to the gardens and walked outside. He didn't know when he would be back nor did he care. He gazed up at the stars overhead. "Umi, please come back to me."  
  
  
  
"Umi, please come back to me..."  
  
Umi spun around half expecting to see Clef. 'Idiot, it wouldn't be him. He's still in Cephiro.' The next voice she heard belonged to her son, Tatsuki.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes, sweetheart?"  
  
"Can I have money for the lookie thingy?!" Tatsuki happily pointed at the binoculars (or what ever they are called).  
  
As Umi put the coin in, the whole of Tokyo Tower started to shake and the floor felt as if fell out from under their feet, but instead of falling through the sky, they landed with a ::thud:: on the hard floor of a corridor. Tatsuki was the first to get to his feet. "Mommy, where are we?"  
  
Umi looked around in complete shock. "This...this is the castle of Cephiro."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it's short, but I like how this chapter ends. I also like reviews. Is there any chance of getting more? That means REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Reunited at Last

Amazing! I finally posted a new chapter. It has taken me a while to come up with a good way of phrasing this chapter. I couldn't quite get it right until now. I apologize for this chapter being so short. It wouldn't work the way I want it to if it was longer.  
  
  
  
Chapter three: Reunited at Last (an actual title, not made up junk Cool!)  
  
  
  
Umi laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling while listening to Tatsuki's deep, even breaths. She couldn't sleep. Carefully, so not to wake Tatsuki, she climbed out of bed and slowly walked over to the vanity, where she collapsed into the chair. Resting her head on folded arms, she ran the earlier reunion with her friends through her head. When the first question about her son was asked, she had clearly stated that it was not something she wanted to talk about at the time, and the subject was immediately dropped. She was happy to have finally returned home to Cephiro, but to be bombarded with unpleasant questions was not something she had looked forward to. Quietly, Umi stood, walked over to the bed, and covered Tatsuki with the blankets her had kicked off in his sleep. Hoping a walk would help clear her head and allow her to get to sleep, Umi crept to the door, leaving the room she had once shared with Clef. With one last glance at her son's lone, sleeping form, she silently closed the door behind her.  
  
The corridors were dark only a small amount of light filtered through the huge windows. Not realizing where she had been going, Umi found herself in the middle of the garden room. More light came through the glass panes in the ceiling but not much more than in the corridors. She hesitantly sat down on the edge of the fountain, which held so many memories. It was the place she had confessed her love to Clef, fearing that he might not feel the same for her. She had her first true kiss sitting on this fountain. This was even where Clef had proposed to her. Because she was so engrossed in her revelry, Umi didn't even notice the shadow standing in the entryway, watching her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Clef slowly made his way up to the castle. Something was calling him back there. He didn't want to return; the castle held too many memories, but he still felt a need to return.   
  
The corridors were dark but not foreboding. The walls seemed to almost long for something that was no longer there. 'Now you are projecting your feelings on inanimate objects. I wish Umi will be able to return.' As he wandered the corridors, he met no one, not even one of the guards that patrolled the castle. Clef paused with his hand on his bedroom door, debating on if he should lie down a while before searching out the reason he came back to the castle. Finally, he decided against it and continued down the corridor. As he passed the garden room, something caught his eye, causing him to stop and look back. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. There, sitting on the edge of the fountain in a loose white nightgown, was Umi.  
  
  
  
  
  
'I wonder where he is.' Umi ran her hand over the surface of the water; the fountain didn't run at night for want of silence for sleep. 'Ferio said that he can be gone for months at a time when he leaves like this. I finally am able to return and he is not here. I really need to speak with him.' "Clef, where are you?" As she said this, someone sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I'm right here." He wanted to hold her in his arms forever that way, if it was only another cruel dream, she would not fade away, but she unwrapped his arms from around herself and pulled away from him.  
  
Umi turned from him, her expression unreadable. "Clef, I..." Her voice failed her for the first time in the last seven years. Taking another deep breath, she continued. "Clef, I...I need to talk to you about something."  
  
The thoughts of what she could mean by "something" raced through his mind. He was at a lose for words, she could mean any number of terrible things. Then, in a heart breaking tone of voice, his final though slipped through his lips before he could stop himself from saying it. "Is...is there someone else?"  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.............  
  
  
  
Okay, I have not clue as to what her reply will be. I'm still working on that. I have yet to decide how evil I am going to be. Will the answer be yes or will it be no? I don't know either. Muahahahaha Am I really evil enough to have her say yes? Who knows..? Tell me what you think so far. You can flame, if you like, but I will use them to burn the Lockhart books. ^___^ 


	4. Unanswered Questions (part one)

Mitsuko: *bows* I am sorry that it has been a while since I have posted this, but it will still be a while longer for the next chapter of my fic "What Have I Done". I've been suffering from writer's block.  
  
Charndal: *scoffs* No you haven't!  
  
Mitsuko: What do you mean by that?!  
  
Charndal: You know exactly what I mean. You have been spending what little free time you have to stalk Quatre.  
  
Mitsuko: I have not!!!  
  
*False wall collapses in the background, revealing a global positioning system with a small blinking light labeled 'Quatre is here'*  
  
Mitsuko: *laughs nervously* Now how did that get there? Ano....................how about we do this. *pulls out a stapler and a few crumpled sheets of paper from the bag hanging over her shoulder. Walks up to the portion of the wall that didn't crumble and staples the paper to it* Chapter four. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter four: Unaswered Questions (part one)  
  
  
*{ }*:flashback/dream  
" " :speech  
' ' :thought  
  
  
*{Tatsuki silently walked down the hallway of the tiny apartment, in which he had lived with his mother for his entire life. As he passed his mother's slightly opened door, he noticed a small amount of light coming from her room. Even more quietly than he had moved down the hall, Tatsuki crept up to his mother's door and peeked inside. His mother was sitting on her bed with the photograph that always stood on her nightstand clutched to her chest. Every few minutes, her shoulders would shutter with renewed sobs. Though he knew from experience that she would not tell him what was bothering her, Tatsuki slipped into his mother's room and asked the question, he had wanted to know the answer to for as long as he could remember. "Mommy, why are you crying? What's wrong?"  
  
Quickly whipping her eyes, Umi set the photograph back in its place on her nightstand. "Nothing is wrong, and what are you doing awake at this hour? You should be in bed asleep."  
  
"I was on my way to the kitchen for a glass of water when I saw that your light was on. If I am supposed to be asleep, you should be as well." Tiptoeing across the cold wooden floor, Tatsuki climbed onto his mother's bed and reached across her for the photo. "You don't cry when nothing is wrong. I may be six, but I am not stupid." They sat in silence as he studied the photograph. It was a picture of his mother and a man with lavender hair. His mother was in a bridal gown and smiling happily in the photo. Tatsuki lightly ran his finger over the glass. "Why won't you tell me who he is?"}*  
  
  
Rolling over on his back, Tatsuki slowly awoke and opened his eyes. It took him a few moments to remember where he was and how he got there. It had been exciting to him to finally come to a place that he had been told stories about for his entire life, but finding himself alone in a strange room, the novelty of coming to Cephiro wore off completely. Glancing about the room, it seemed to him that the shadow in the far corner of the room was creeping ever closer. Tatsuki dove under the blankets and sat there trembling for nearly fifteen minutes. Warily he peeked out from underneath the edge of the blankets. The shadow didn't seem to have moved again, but he wasn't taking any chances. As silently as he could manage, Tatsuki climbed out of the bed and tiptoed across the room. When he was only a yard from the door, he broke into a run, not noticing something fall as he bumped a table as he hurried from the dark room into the even darker corridor. Hearing the sound of distant thunder, Tatsuki stopped by on of the many enormous windows. Dark clouds were slowly moving in, covering the starry, night sky. It was strange for him to see this. He had always thought that Cephiro had no storms. That seemed to be one of the many missing details in the stories his mother had told him of Cephiro. The most important detail that seemed to be left out was what happened after the Magic Knights found the princess? Why was she never mentioned in the tales about his mother's second trip to Cephiro?   
  
The lonely corridors echoed with Tatsuki's soft footfalls as he continued on his search for his mother. Much farther down the corridor there was a pool of light coming from what seemed to be a very large room. Seeing this, Tatsuki started to walk faster. As he neared the room, he could hear voices. One masculine, the other, he recognized as his mother's.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it is short. But hey, I did post another chapter. How do you like it so far? You do know that I like to get reviews? *hint hint* Please Review!!!!!!!! You are welcome to flame because I am still having fun burning the Lockhart books. *sitting over a small fire, laughing manicly, tearing pages from a book, and burning them* 


	5. Unanswered Questions part two

Mitsuko: Hiya everyone. I would like to tell you that I am still alive. I have finally finished another chapter of SYS. I started an Inuyasha fic a few months ago and decided that I should go back to working on my others.  
  
Chiyoto: You actually wrote another chapter. Amazing.  
  
Mitsuko: Shut up. Any way here is chapter five of Seven Year Separation. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter five: Unanswered Questions (part two)  
  
Umi ripped herself away from him as if she had been burned. She could not even imagine that he could think such a thing. She find someone else? It had only been seven years; did he think that she could not stand to be alone. True, she hated being alone, but she could never, would never, replace Clef. She loved Clef with her entire body and soul. She had told him this the day that they pledged themselves to one another forever. "What the hell do you mean by that? Of course I have not. Why would you ask something like that?" Tears streaming down her face, she spun away from him and stormed back into the shadowed corridors.  
  
Mentally berating himself, Clef laid his head in his hands. What had made him think that? Why would he even imagine her with someone else? It had only been seven years. That was only a tiny fraction of his life but it had seemed like an eternity. 'She finally comes home and you ask her if she has been faithful to you. You are an idiot, Clef. A complete moron.' Still cursing himself, Clef rose to follow Umi and try sort out this misunderstanding.  
  
"You made her cry."  
  
The small voice startled the mage. The accusation in the statement chilled him to the bone. He was afraid to see who had seen those last few moments. He did not need another to explain himself to. Why the hell had he said that? Uncertainly, Clef turned to face the voice. He found himself looking down into the eyes of a young boy with lavender hair and eyes like Umi's. Trying to shed that thought from his mind, Clef knelt down so to be at eyelevel with the child. "I did not mean to say what I said."  
  
"But you did say it." The child stood there staring back at Clef as though he were the larger more powerful one. "You made her cry."  
  
Those words bore into Clef like a newly sharpened sword. "I know I did. I told you I did not mean it."  
  
"Then why did you say it?" Tatsuki glared at the man from his mother's photograph. Why did this man have the power to make his mother cry so terribly? "You make her cry."  
  
The change in words caught Clef off guard. What did he mean? 'You make her cry.' How would this child know if Umi had cried other times? Could it have just been a mistake in word choice? He needed to know. What do you mean by I make her cry?"  
  
Umi stumbled blindly through the corridor. She did not know where she was or where she was going. All she knew was that she just had to get away from him for a while. What had he meant by that? Why did he ask her such a question? She wiped uselessly at the tears streaming down he cheeks. Why did she have to cry so much these past years? Rounding the corner, she noticed a familiar door. Stepping into the room her foot landed on an odd seemingly felt covered shape that made a crunching sound when she put pressure on it. Half blind from exhaustion, she fumbled with it for a moment before succeeding to pick it up. It turned out to be a picture frame. It the dim light she could just make out the faces of herself and Clef smiling back at her, but now a thick crack ran down the center of the photograph separating the two.  
  
A/N Man, does anyone remember when FFN first started? When I first found it there were only 23 Rayearth fanfics and only about three of those I liked. Now there are what over a thousand? That is amazing. I have not been reading much Rayearth fanfiction as of late, so I cannot suggest one for you all to read while waiting for me to finish any of mine, but if any of you like Witch Hunter Robin and Amon/Robin pairing I would have to suggest Burning Time by Misora. You can find it under my favorite stories list. Love you all who review my fics .-  
  
Post A/N Oh yeah, this chapter might have been longer, but I have a Humanities final to go to today, and I should have been studying. shrugs I think it's open note. Let's hope so. 


End file.
